


Chicken Feet

by nayeonsfeet



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonsfeet/pseuds/nayeonsfeet
Summary: This is all it will ever be, right?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	Chicken Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sana_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_s/gifts).



> To Logie Bear <3 Idk how you managed to convince me to finish writing something for the first time ever, but I am grateful and happy to know you and I wuv you <3

“Nayeonie, I think I’m going to fall on my face?” Sana slurs. 

Nayeon sighs and grabs a hold of the girl before she trips over herself. She tries to ignore the feel of her soft skin and instead focuses on the dimly lit road ahead of them.

Tonight wasn’t as different as most. The flickering street lights illuminate the two girls as they shuffle through the alley leading to Nayeon’s apartment. Sana, a drunken mess, and Nayeon being the one to keep her upright as she wobbles about. These nights usually consisted of Sana crying about her relationship issues, while Nayeon reassured her that everything would be okay before sending her back into Jihyo’s seemingly loving embrace.

“You won’t,” Nayeon says. She instinctively tightens her hold on the younger girl as they make their way up the stairs of her apartment complex. “You won’t fall as long as I’m here with you.”

-

It’s all a part of the role, Nayeon decided; be there for her best friend and encourage her to be happy with Jihyo, despite the fact that she is completely in love with Sana herself. After all these years, it still hurts, but it’s worth it to see Sana smile again —even if the smile isn’t for her.

Another muffled sob coming from the girl strays Nayeon from her thoughts. She brings Sana closer, as close as she can manage.

“It’s going to be okay, Sana.” She tries.

Sana smiles sadly at that. “I don’t think it is this time around, Nayeonie.” She sniffles again. 

Nayeon tilts her head confusedly. Sana wriggles in Nayeon’s hold, trying to readjust herself. “We broke up.” 

“Oh. shit.” Nayeon breathes. Upon realizing how stupid she sounded at that moment she mumbles “I’m sorry” before squeezing her once more. 

“It’s okay. It’s weird though. I feel sad —but not in the way I think I’m supposed to feel?”

Nayeon furrows her brows. “What do you mean?”

She releases her tight hold on the girl as they approach her apartment door to find her keys. Sana whines (Nayeon’s heart crumples a bit at the cute sound), then leans towards the wall nearest for support as Nayeon unlocks the door and ushers her inside.

Sana remains unresponsive for a moment, struggling to speak as she makes way for the couch. Nayeon doesn’t rush her. 

“I mean, I don’t think Jihyo and I were ever meant to be together.” Sana begins. “And I’m sad because I spent so much time worrying about what I was doing wrong with her, rather than realizing the possibility that it was never what I truly wanted—no matter how hard I tried to push it.” 

“You couldn’t have known, Sana.” Nayeon says. She sits on the couch next to her. “And even if you weren’t meant to be, it doesn’t mean the time you shared was any less enjoyable.” 

Sana giggles solemnly. “It’s a little crazy how wise you are in these types of situations, Nayeonie.” A small smile. “It feels wrong to think like that, though. To appreciate what we had when I was always wanting something else.”

Nayeon is silent for a moment. She turns towards Sana to find pretty brown eyes staring at her in a way that has her insides trembling with that same unknown feeling she always felt when with the girl. Though Sana was obviously drunk out of her mind, makeup runny and hair disheveled as can be, she still looks beautiful.

“Um. Well, What do you want- Sana?” Nayeon stutters. God. Fuck love and making me so flustered. All these years and you’d think I’d be able to speak to her properly.

Sana readjusts herself so she’s sitting up, suddenly. It’s as though she instantly sobered up in the way her drunk movements turn into the type of a nervous teenager would make. Sana opens her mouth to say something, but ultimately decides against it as she directs her gaze towards Nayeon’s hands set on her lap.

“What I want, Nayeonie, is difficult to express.” She says slowly.

“That’s okay.” Nayeon doesn’t really want to press further. She leaves it at that for now. 

Nayeon instead opts to wrap the girl in a fluffy blanket and turns on her favorite movie. She doesn’t care much for superheroes and stuff, but she enjoys watching Sana’s animated expressions when her favorite character beats the hell out of the bad guys.

She finally hears a giggle erupt from Sana when the hero punches an extremely ugly villain character. Her smile is soft, yet thankful—and Nayeon doesn’t want to see that smile disappear again, ever. 

What Sana deserves, Nayeon thinks, is something beyond her. Someone who can make her smile the way she does after playing with puppies who are too small to fit into their big paws. Can’t help thinking that if someone as amazing as Jihyo isn’t right for her, how would she ever be? She blinks and pushes any selfish thoughts aside and finds herself satisfied enough by the way Sana instinctively cuddles into her side as the movie begins. This all it will ever be, anyways. She reminds herself.

They never really got into paying attention to the movie, however, as Nayeon feels the girl tense on top of her.

“Sana? What’s wrong-“

“About a year ago I realized things weren’t going well between us.” Sana confesses. “I should’ve been excited because it was our fucking anniversary, but I couldn’t help thinking about something else.”

“Your chicken dance.” Sana chokes back a sob as she faces the other girl once again. 

“....Huh?”

“Your stupid little chicken dance, Nayeon. That stupid little dance you did when we were getting ready to graduate and Jihyo was too busy with student council duties. I was so sad, and you just danced like an idiot to make me smile even though you aren’t fond of chickens and their little feet and gobbles.” She laughs through cries and buries her face in her hands, using it to shield her face from Nayeon’s flabbergasted expression.

“I don’t- I don’t really get what you’re-”

“I was never thinking about Jihyo the way everyone wanted me to. I was always thinking about you and all the stupid things you did. It seemed so normal, you and I. We were always together and I never thought about the fact that you have been what I’ve wanted all along.”

This is all it will ever be, right?

Nayeon’s eyes widened at her words, completely baffled at the fact that Sana shared her feelings all along. The thought of this all, though, seemed too good to be true –yet her reason to deny such a confession was shut down the second she stared into Sana’s eyes, again, and found the whole world staring back at her. 

Sana found herself babbling some more at Nayeon’s silence, seeming to immediately regret her outburst. “I’m sorry if I just ruined things by saying this, Nayeonie. I-”

“So, you were enchanted by my chicken dancing?” She asks, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

Sana’s eyes lit up and she finally relaxed. “I guess I was.” She smiles.

Nayeon lifts her hands to gently cradle Sana’s face. She slowly wipes the freshly shed tears from the girl, then finds herself leaning in to capture her warmth. Drunk or not, Nayeon felt like she was over the moon the second their foreheads met.

“Me though?” She couldn’t help but ask. Despite being overjoyed by Sana’s words, she needed further confirmation.

“I don’t think it would make sense if it were anyone else, Nayeonie.”

She felt breathless and unconsciously parts her lips. “I think for me, at least, it was the way you munch on your food like a little puppy. You’re just so cute.” 

“So are you.” Their confessions were then sealed with a kiss that brings out an indescribable emotion buried deep inside Nayeon’s chest; she finally decides to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Logie you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfuckin schedule with your trifflin dirty white racist ass you big fat bitch oompa loompa body ass bitch-


End file.
